


NEVER QUIT.

by jackielanturn



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, basically my interpretation of the omc easter egg, i just rlly love golden freddy/cassidy & their lore, i just wrote this cus i wanna get into writing more lol, oh yeah william is mentioned a lot but he isn't actually in the story so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackielanturn/pseuds/jackielanturn
Summary: Golden Freddy has a nice talk with Old Man Consequences.





	NEVER QUIT.

It was night 1,987. He had lost once again. What a treat.

Golden Freddy stared at the dead body of William, now stuffed inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. He wanted oh so badly for him to feel his pain. _Their_ pain. Pain that lasted so long, Golden Freddy had forgotten the concept of time. Over the years, he felt his bitterness & despair grow more & more, causing his mind to shift into something so toxic it would be hard to believe he used to be a sweet, innocent child.

Ever since the night his life was taken, he had done nothing but linger over the locations of Fazbear Entertainment. He had seen everything. Despite how torn apart his soul was, no matter how many times he was destroyed or burned, he made a point to himself that he would never quit. William would feel the pain. He had to.

These thoughts motivated himself enough to prepare a reset that would send William back to the office to do it all over again. Before he could do it, however, a faint call of a name made way to his hearing. It was a name that he hadn't heard in a long time, yet he still knew it belonged to him. Belonged to _her_.

Suddenly, he was in a location filled with red. Red trees, red pond, red grass under his now red feet. He looked over to who he knew brought him here - a red being who resembled a reptilian creature, who was sitting by the pond holding a red fishing rod. Golden Freddy knew who he was, yet he had never seen his realm before now. The man stared at him expectingly. Thus, Golden Freddy approached him, wondering what he wanted but also wanting to get back to William's purgatory quickly. The man before him seemed to have other ideas.

**"Come & sit with me for a while."**

The bear did as told, sitting next to him, legs dangling over the pond that was filled with what looked like, but didn't feel like, water.

For a while, they simply sat like this. Golden Freddy somehow found it a bit relaxing as he lightly kicked his feet in the pond. It felt like a breath of fresh air from the bitterness that he felt in his heart for such a long time. However, as nice as it felt, he still wanted to return to tormenting William. He wasn't satisfied. He knew this. The man next to him seemed to know as well, as he finally turned to look at him.

**"Leave the demon to his demons. Rest your own soul. There is nothing else."**

Golden Freddy took a while to reflect on those words, staring at the water below him the whole time. He knew he could so easily leave William to suffer in hell alone. Without forcing him to play his games that the murderer himself created. He could visit all his friends once again. He could feel eternal piece.

However, a huge part of him felt he had a responsibility. A responsibility that would never end. If no one was going to show that evil man what it felt like being trapped with no escape, he would show him. For all of eternity. _He will never let him rest._

With this in mind, he got back up on his feet with fists clenched. It seemed Old Man Consequences already knew what he was thinking, as he simply looked away, down into the water. That was the way out. He was going to let him continue his act of revenge.

Thus, Golden Freddy stood over the edge of the pond before allowing himself to fall into the waters. A splash echoed through his ears before darkness consumed him. During his descent, he looked up & he swore he could see other children looking down on him in a sort of pity. Like they didn't want him to do this.

Golden Freddy only furrowed his brows before looking back down. He didn't care what others thought of his choices or what they wanted him to do. He knew what he wanted, & all that he wanted was revenge. He didn't care how long he was going to do this. He swore to himself that will never quit.

_ **I will not rest. I will not move on. He will pay for what he did to us.** _

That was the last thought that flashed into his head before night 1,988 began.


End file.
